Duodecim Prison
by sword slasher
Summary: Alternate reality. Summary inside. Warning rating may change in the future and possible yaoi and yuri but slight maybe.


**Epilogue**

**Me: Hey there all readers I hope you all enjoy my story, warning there is some Yaoi and Yuri and Straight couples. Also this is alternate world and not at the same time. I just combined all of the final fantasy worlds I know. The main place is Alexandria and Balamb I'm varying here alright. Anyway I will leave summary to one of my random guess today. (Guess will be just like in game depending on the number then random) Also before I forget people not from Dissidia but from other Final Fantasy games for example: Zack (SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN IT) Snow (FF XIII), Sid (FF 9 and 7 for now), Sarah, Rikku (FF X), Pain (FF X), And even Alyssa (even if it's like poison for me even saying her names) (FF XIII-2). And before I forget yes I also using a bit of Deadman Wonderland only it's not gonna be an amusement park, it's gonna be one of those rich people places though it will have a children area with various park like stuff.**

**Zidane: Sword Slasher doesn't own anything except the idea, all characters and locations are property of Square Enix.**

(By the way when I type like this it means thoughts, _like this is when something such as robots or programs __or someone__ are talking __or when it is describing something or reading,_** and like this it means flashbacks or ****when I talk about stuff so no one gets confused or don't know how they look like and ****ect.)**

It was a normal sunny day in Duodecim Prison. Warden Leonheart was going over his papers needed for the yearly review. His office was simple, cream color walls with a desk in front of the windows and the sides filled with drawers and shelves. He has his usual serious and unemotional demeanor. He was wearing his usual attire of white shirt and leather jacket with white ruffles on the bottom with a pair of black jeans. He stood up as King Sid and Lord Hope entered the room. (**Please search up their looks It is Sid of FF 9 I would explain it but I am still playing it for the first time and I had too re start cause I couldn't get the chocobo and I need it. As for hope just see his FF 13-2 outfit)**

"Warden do you have the yearly report of the prison." The king asked in his regular playful manner. His demeanor was not like regular nobles high and mighty, he was a kind and gentle and always treated everyone as if they were equals but knew when he had to turn stern and brutal in case of emergency. Lord Hope was more silent and shy in these sort of things, normally his wife Miss Alyssa always does most of the talking.

Squall got up and grabbed the correct files and read them all of the updates on the Prison:

_For starters, we have successfully been able to hide the facts of everyone being in there minimizing the deaths from prisoners to prisoners fights and gang murders. Also we have incarcerated the criminal and conspiracy maker and former high noble Chaos and his lackey Garland without anyone knowing. Along with it we have also in custody since your last visit the time witch Ultimecia and his apprentice Rinoa. We put Ultemicia with the normal Prisoners but her apprentice is bit more disruptive and seems to have been convinced of their cause enough too try and kill to escape and have put her in solitary confinement in the asylum area. Also in custody is the Blitzball champion turn abusive father Jecht and a girl who mentally cracked and did the biggest mass murder with her bare hands and magic, we found out her name was Terra Bradford. We also have in custody the legendary thief Zidane and a warrior with amnesia so we don't know his name, only thing we do know is that he was in the most wanted list. Another we captured is an arrogant lunatic screaming about ruling the world, we took him down as swiftly as possible but he did a lot of damage. The only thing we got of info from him is his codename The Emperor, we think he could be part of Chaos conspirator terrorist group, but for now he seems to have gotten a large gang from the inmates that most follow him with no dispute. We been keeping an eye on them and are prepare too take drastic measure if necessary. We also apprehended a lady known as Cloud of Darkness, for now she appears to have calmed down from her rampage saying that one day the end will come and that is when she will act. And she has promised to keep calm until her "Ragnarok" comes. We have her in the asylum wing to see if we can rehabilitate her because if she really is t he personification of the end this is a deity and not a person, and it will be preferable to let her be but in a more human mental state._

_Aside from that our Black ops team has gotten a new captain and members since a few months ago they were killed in the apprehension of The Emperor, he was weak but his traps were deadly as you can see. Her name is Lightning and her partner is Kain a dragoon and Cecil a man who mastered both the paladin and dark knight role so we are awaiting much from him. The security force lead by Firion also have a new member, a young officer called Luneth. Bit too young for my taste but his scores were too impressive, he is considered a genius even though he is only 16 he has passed the test to become second in command of the security team and has proven his skills as well. The rest are as per usual the executioner Sephiroth and the interrogator Kefka go a bit overboard but they get their jobs done. Golbez is in charge of the Asylum and also in charge of teaching our younger prisoners, their basic needs for when they leave. We are still looking for Exdeath and his whereabouts but so far nothing yet. The hospital wing is still being commanded by Doctor Shanttoto and I have assigned Prishe to become our get stuff girl. IE she's the person who gets anything in a prison without the prisoners knowing, this way we can keep track of what they been wanting and make sure they don't get any escape tools._

_Also the Gala hall has some new Maids since the debacle from last year when some female prisoners tried too run away and kill everyone. We still have some prisoners working there but only our more polite prisoners, also the park has been modified to be a bit more public so we gotten more money. Also some prisoners after being rehabilitated or being release come back to work on the Black ops squadron and it's how we got The Emperor when one of his former lackeys betrayed him. We also gotten a new person that is actually wiling to look over the prisoners, his name is Laguna not much known of him seems basic normal person only with affiliation with some government organization but that's it. We also included a visiting area for others but we been keeping a close eyes about their conversation and what people bring and who just to be sure. And finally we gotten a new person willing to transport prisoners in a more cost efficient way, Sid is his name and he uses his own ship too fly and has been useful when sending our Black ops team and has made it possible for the team to go too the extent of the countries letting us keep a better eye on things. Also sine he was becoming too much of a bother and stealing everything he could no matter where I put him I decided to make Zidane the monkey thief into my assistant so I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything._

Squall took a long and needed breath of fresh air as he finishes. The king smiled and nodded at the accomplishments that they had done and improvements done. They took their leave almost as quick as they came as Squall sat back down going back too read his files, still curious about some things he was unsure of.

End

**Hi so what do you think. Okay let me explain, this prison as you can see is not a normal prison it is also the biggest hot spot for the rich and arrogant too host parties and various other events. The prisoners are used as laborers obviously they get something out of it and also as training for when they leave the prison they have skills they can use for tedious and small jobs while they get back on their feet. Also the Black ops squadron that are conveniently in that prison is the kingdoms way of defending themselves from people such as The emperor but there are other organizations like example FBI and CIA for other matters but those are examples not that it's gonna be them. I hope many review and like the story, I am trying my best too keep in character and to make it as best as possible. And many FF characters could be re done as high nobles or just simple lives but will still have their major things on them. Example Tidus will appear but engaged too Yuna a summoner and close friend of his, will still be a Blitzball player and is the up coming champion. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and tell me of people you want too appear. Please know ALL Duodecim characters will appear just not all at the same time and some later on and is why Bartz and others were not mentioned. See ya all later.**


End file.
